Analog and digital comparators conventionally are comprised of semiconductor devices and in particular, comparator devices having a minimum of two transistors. The speed of such semiconductor comparators is limited by the switching time of the transistors which is, in turn, determined by the maximum charge carrier velocity in the semiconductor. In addition, in some applications where a large number of comparators are required, the actual total current in the final circuit limits both the switching speed and the size and complexity of the circuit because of the total inductance of the circuit. That is because of finite inductance only a few comparators can be switched on and off rapidly. Other drawbacks of such comparators include a sensitivity to temperature and radiation.